Agent Swan: Mission Impossible
by ILuvEmmettMcCarty
Summary: When independent Agent Bella Swan is knocked unconcious in her office, her boss calls Agent Edward Cullen in to help her with her next mission. But as it becomes more complicated, will they realise that it's love, not hate, that draws them closer?
1. Chapter 1

"Agent Swan, reporting for duty." I said sternly to Secretary Newton, who was known worldwide for his persistency for asking me out on dates, who was currently filling out tax repayment forms with a worried expression on his pale face. He looked up at me and smiled, relief evident in his tired eyes.

"Hi Bella!" he almost shouted. I glanced at him sternly and whispered:

"It's Agent Swan to _you_ Michael. Now, what's on today's schedule?"

"Well, you have to go see the boss, he wants to brief you on a new mission, and at ten you have the international conference- Julie's written your speech for you, and it's right here," he said constructively, handing me a folder, "_and _you have to interview some trainees about possible jobs, and Michelle has published 'your' article in 'your' newspaper so you can fool your... fiancée," he winced at the word, "into thinking that you are a highly- paid journalist, which _I _personally think is really dishonest, an-"

"MIKE!" I yelled, and he stopped babbling and looked up. "Nobody _cares _what you think in regards to my fiancée. Now, is that all for today?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

He nodded and glared at me and I tapped my shiny silver headband, reminding him that _I _was his boss.

I took the folders from him, said hi to my favourite employees, straightened my headband and black trench coat and walked up the spiralling silver stair which lead up to the bosses office.

As I walked, I passed my office and smiled, until I saw a dark figure looming in it. I blinked and the figure disappeared, like he had stepped out of reality. To make sure that I was not going crazy, I drew my knife and held my breath as I walked into my modern office.

***

I peered into my office, analysing if someone had been in there or not. I hope I was OK to fight this guy, I was awfully tired, and...

My tiny nail-sized black communicator beeped frantically, and a message from Mike popped up. _Bella, the boss needs to see you. It's really urgent! You must go! PS: When you're done do you want to come out to lunch with me on Friday? _

My eyes widened and I sighed, running up the shining spiral stairs that lead to the Bosses domain, all thoughts of the man in my office driven from my mind.

"Agent Swan," The boss said, turning around in his chair as I entered the room. "May I ask you, in future, not to take a detour into your office when I have an urgent need to see you? I would have thought that you had more respect for me than that."

I wasn't surprised. The boss had probably sensed me coming up the stairs, and then detouring to my office.

"I'm sorry, boss, but-"

"No excuses whatsoever Agent Swan. There is no time for it in these times."

"Has something happened, sir? An issue with the pentagon? Was it Arthorgo again?"

"Nothing that concerns you for this second, Swan, as it has seemed that you have forgotten your mission folder. Go and get it, Swan. No tarrying is appropriate for Senior Agents like you- you should know better."

I cursed under my breath and ran downstairs. My mind was consumed with all sorts of thoughts- about the boss, Mike, my current mission, my fiancée, my _life. _

So consumed, that I did not notice the sinister dark figure looming behind me until he hit me on the head and everything went black.

**Boss POV:**

I shook my head as Agent Swan cursed and ran down the stairs. I sensed her dazedly ruffling through folders and something coming up behind her, but I assumed that it was Mike. I sat up in a flash as Agent Swan's body hit the ground with a thud.

_**Hi Guys! It is moi, -iluvemmettmccarty- or Alana, as you who are faithful musketeers know. (hehe) Anyway, I am so sorry for such the short chapter, I have the whole story planned out already, but this just seemed such an appropriate place to end it. Also, about the change in POV's, it won't happen again, I just wanted to give you an insight about the boss and that he knew that Bella was knocked unconscious. And, Bella may seem a little OOC at the moment, but it all comes into place soon- she meets Edward in the next chapter!! Also, when you review, which thou art do, give me your opinion on whether you think Bella should be engaged or not. I want **__**50**__** reviews before I start writing the next chapter. I promise I will respond to every single review! If you have any questions to ask me, just review and I will answer them.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Alana xxoo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to the ten people who reviewed and the 200 people who alerted this story!!!!!!! Soz- I am being v.v.v. cranky because reviews take- what- 10 seconds????**

**Come on guys, I take two hours out of my day to write this- and you dudes can't even spare 10 seconds for me??? I am very hurt =[  
BTW, I am so so so so so so so so so sorry for the wait!!!!**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter- hope you like it!!**

__________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

'Eurgh, ' I groaned in a muffled tone as I threw my hand out to stifle my alarm. But my eyes flashed open as I felt steel metal connect with my hand instead of plastic. I sat up in a flash, and looked around me, both my eyes alert and ready for attack.

_Where am I? _I thought. _This looks like a hospital. Have I been hurt? What's going on?_

I pulled my hair tie out and snapped it open with a small _crack. _I felt around the outside of the hair tie and found what I was looking for, a small metal button. I pushed it and my tiny dagger ejected itself from my hair tie. I jumped out of bed and crept around the edge of the room. All my obvious weapons had been stripped off me, and my clothes too. I was in a simple white nightgown. _Gross, _I thought. I look more like Florence Nightingale then a secret agent.

I carefully picked the lock of my door and crept out slowly, just to bump into Mike, who was holding two coffees and a muffin.

"Hi Bella! Would you like a muffin? It's crunchy!"

I glared at him and said, "Where am I?" Mike laughed and said cheerily (a bit too cheerily- I suspected he liked seeing me in a nightgown)

"You're in hospital, Bella!" My eyes widened and I automatically reached for my communicator before I realised it wasn't there. Mike grinned at me again and my bad mood soared into climax.

"Alright then, Michael." I said, all business. " First, I want my stuff _back. _Second, I want to talk to the boss. Where is he? And third, give me that coffee."

***

An hour later, I was sitting on my hospital bed, getting the full download from the boss. Or, should I say, lecture.

"You were knocked out downstairs. I immediately went downstairs to see who had done it, and saw it was an assassin. Someone is trying to kill you."

I shrugged. It had happened before.

I immediately immobilised the dirtbag, and gave you to your Secretary, who took you to the hospital. But the point is, Swan, you cannot afford to let your guard down. That assassin was a wimp, barely a nutcracker!"

A nutcracker was Agent Slang for AIT (Agent-In-Training). I should have been able to take him easily.

"And yet... you were unconscious by that AIS! I cannot believe you Swan. It is not acceptable. When you are on the job, you are on the job. Which means- no daydreams about whatever it is you daydream about Swan! Your fiancée, I should imagine."

My eyes widened. "Jacob! Where is he?"

"I have not bothered to find out yet and I do not wish to." The boss replied. "The point is, Swan, is that you need to get _back into the game."_

"It was an accident, Boss."

"Not good enough! And so, for your next assignment..."

"Yes, Boss. I am ready to receive download now, Boss. Secretary Newton gave me my communicator back finally."

The boss nodded slowly. He grunted and puffed into his cigar, leaving another trail of smoke in front of his face. I had never seen his face. Ever.

The Boss then left, telling me that he would lock the doors, giving me 3 minutes to look at my communicator. Then he would let them in.

He was gone before I could ask, "Let who in?"

***

I sighed as I heard the lock of the door, and placed a miniscule pen onto my touch-screen communicator, opening the message from the Boss. It read:

_Agent Swan,_

_You are going to go onto a mission into the northern hinterlands. Arthorgo is rumoured to be in those parts, and the night before last, a famous Russian billionaire disappeared from his home. We feel that this disappearance may be linked to one of a millionaire French Painter 2 weeks ago. It is your duty, Swan, to investigate who, what, where and why about these disappearances, and report back to base daily on your communicator. _

I sighed in relief and refrained from punching the air in joy. I loved these type of missions! They were exactly my area- mystery, crime, adventure all rolled into one. I thought that the boss may punish me for yesterdays 'episode'- but it seems I am wrong! I sighed again and continued reading.

_You will not, however, be alone. Due to yesterdays 'episode' we have decided that you need backup, Swan, and we are going to give it to you. Your partner's name is Agent Cullen, and he will be accompanying you for your mission._

What the-? I was so angry. The boss knew I was an independent agent, and _hated _working with people. This sure did suck.

_Agent Cullen is not that experienced, and so it is up to you to train him as best you can. I'm sure you will get along well, and if you don't, you're stuck with each other._

We'll see about that.

***

**Ok everyone! Did you like that!!!**

**NOW- AS TO REVIEWING- HERE GOES: Now, I know you want to see Edward- he's in the next chapter, which I have already written! So if I get lots of reviews, I will post- Tomorrow!!! How about that!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review!!!**

**If you have any questions just review or PM me and ask!!!**

**Alana xxxoo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everybody!!! **

**Ok I am sooo sooo sorry for the long wait- I have had tests and assignments and they have just finished!!! So- here you go!! My new chapter! PS: About Edward (AKA Junior) his character will change big time when he goes on his adventures- that's all I'm gonna say!**

**I would like heaps and heaps and heaps of reviews!**

I gritted my teeth in anger. I couldn't believe this.

The boss was treating me like some sort of _child. _

What was this mission anyway?

If it was soooo important, why would I be dumped with Junior 101?

Who, as I may add, is sitting right next to me in my black Mercedes- the windows tinted so dark you could barely see inside.

But I liked it that way.

I always kept to myself (apart from when I was undercover) and needed my space.

The boss knew that.

My communicator beeped frantically and I pressed the button on it.

A live podcast came up, hazy and unclear.

Despite this, I knew I wouldn't be able to see behind the thick smoke which was concealing the face of my boss.

" _Agent Swan," _he said._ "There is a situation. Code blue and red. You need to head to headquarters straight away. Arthargo is behind you. I repeat, report back to headquarters. Arthargo is behind you."_

The message went black.

"Oh, shit." Junior said.

I grinned, taking off my sunglasses and slowing down.

"What are you worrying about this time, Junior? Someone scare you?"

He ignored me and said instead calmly, "Headquarters is back that way, Agent Swan."

The car suddenly lurched, and a large dent appeared in the top.

"Shit!" I said. That would cost so much to fix.

"Arthargo." Junior whispered, terrified.

"Grow some balls, Junior, and hold on," I warned, grimly pressing the pedal and whipping through the traffic. I came to train tracks- and the nemesis was right behind me. I pressed the pedal harder, and knew that a train was coming. The train flew across the tracks and I ran straight into it.

***

Blood everywhere, a car exploding. Two bodies, lifeless. The train was gone by now, but the people were dead. A pretty brunette, dressed in black from head to toe, her head thrown back, obviously broken. The handsome young man, his head smashed into the dashboard of the car.

Well, that's what everyone _else _saw. Confused? Junior sure was.

"Ok, here's what happened, Junior," I said, taking a swing of my coke.

I was still driving quickly, even though the nemesis thought both Junior and I dead.

"To spell it out to you, my car ejected a false, what would you call it? - oh, _illusion._" I muttered scathingly, "of course, you would call it illusion- not something like Fata Morgana"

"Fata Morgana? Is he after us too?" Junior asked, looking behind him.

"It's the word for mirage, or illusion. Anyway, stop interrupting me! God, you are really getting on my nerves!" I almost shouted, so annoyed and exasperated by this boy that I was losing control.

"Temper, temper," he muttered, but I cut in-

"Temper, temper yourself, Junior! You don't know a thing about what has just happened, so do you want me to explain to your freakishly baby mind or not? God!"

He remained silent, so I continued, much calmer now. I can't believe I just lost my control. "I'll explain later," I muttered, ashamed at myself.

I turned into my driveway and parked the car, getting out.

Shit. That was a serious dent in the car! It would cost me so much to fix!

I turned around, and saw Junior behind me. He was suspiciously quiet.

"What?" I asked him quietly.

"This...." he replied, starstruck, "is headquarters?"

I slapped my forehead. I had the feeling I would be doing a lot of that now Junior would be around me.

"No, Junior. This is my other house. The one I take shrimps like you to- just in case you are a spy."

His eyes narrowed, then widened again.

"You mean that we aren't going back to headquarters? But you heard the instructions! They said to go straight to headquarters- no delaying!"

By now we were inside.

I shut the glass door- nearly everything was glass in here- except that it was tinted so heavily, like me car, that you couldn't see inside.

I pushed Junior down onto the floor and sat him down- I didn't want my couch to be dirtied by inexperience.

"You have a lot to learn, Junior. Anyone ever told you that?"

"Yes, sir." Junior said, closing his phone.

Ha! He didn't have a communicator yet.

"Good boy! You've learned some manners. Now, repeat what the message in the car was."

" _Agent Swan," _Junior repeated._ "There is a situation. Code blue and red. You need to head to headquarters straight away. Arthargo is behind you. I repeat, report back to headquarters. Arthargo is behind you."_

I nodded briskly.

"Now, Junior, what do _you _think that message meant?"

"Um... there was a situation- code blue and red- and the boss said you had to head to headquarters straight away because... Arthargo... was behind you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Junior, have you done _any _secret agent training _at all?"_

"Not much- a one-week course?"

I hit myself on the head again. The boss said this was an important mission, and he had literally put a toddler with me.

"Your analysis of the message was wrong. WRONG. Do you, Junior, know who Arthargo is?"

He nodded, and I knew he feared him. "Arthargo is the greatest villain of all time- he steals, murders and kidnaps."

"So, Junior, that is good. But so far, my secretary Newton would be better on this job than you."

Actually, scratch that. I don't need to be constantly asked out.

"So, this is what I am thinking: the 'greatest villain of all time' comes down to Washington DC.

Is that so unlikely?

Maybe yes- he has the CIA, everybody looking for him, but maybe no- he is a fantastic villain, and could want documents and files from the pentagon, the White House, or the foreign office."

Junior nodded slowly. I could tell he was understanding.

"But if either of these points were true, Arthargo would not cause a disruption on one of the most busy and frequently monitored highways in the world.

What does that do for him? Not much.

And if he really wanted to get me, then he could have easily followed me quietly until I was at my house, or wherever I was going- somewhere less busy."

"But-" Junior started to say.

"No buts, Junior! There is no buts about it! OK, I will move on to my next point. So, the boss sees Arthargo following us- maybe he does want to cause a disruption.

But then the boss tells us to go back to headquarters? I don't think so!

I don't know what you think, Junior, but It seems pretty stupid to lead your arch-enemy into your headquarters.

You know why?

Because then, he would know where we are. Then, he could monitor us. Then, he could find us.

The message was a ruse, Junior. Face it."

And with that, I stomped upstairs, leaving Junior gobsmacked.

"Wow" was all he said.

**Hi Guys! When you review, here are some things you could say:**

**How the chapter was**

**What you would like in the next chapter**

**How I can improve**

**Do you like my take on Bella?**


End file.
